What I want and will have
by Nina Asukina
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's life with Orochimaru is hell, and he wants out, so he plans to escape him, and get what he wants, and will have back.


Okay so this is a SasuXSaku fic.

I have always loved that couple, so this is based on my version on how life was with Sasuke after he left the Hidden Leaf Village, and what he wants now, and how he gets it. Also has my version of how he encounters his old team.

I don't own Naruto, or these beautiful characters. -She means Sasuke, and Sakura, and SASUKE! :P

* * *

><p>He sat on his bed, the bed he was told to sleep in, in the room he was given by the snake, the snake, Orochimaru that he had agreed to go with on the sake of power. Life in this compound he stayed in was so much harder than the life he had had. All he did was train. He trained to be strong, trained for the power he desired to kill the one who hurt him the most, Itachi Uchiha, but now he regretted it. How much he had regretted it. Life with Orochimaru was nothing, but torture. Had this been what he wanted? A life of nothing, but pain, pain that would lead to some self-righteous victory that he sickly desired.<p>

Did it mean for him to lose everything he found important. Especially her, she had cried for him, she had risked everything to stop him, even confessing her obvious secret. He chuckled, he had already known of her feelings for him; it was so obvious especially when she practically announced it, and how she always fought over him with Ino Yamanaka. Sakura Haruno, that name, it lit a small but stable light in his heart. A light that he used to conquer the toughest training of the life he had chosen.

Sasuke sighed, it was time. Orochimaru had just sounded the alarm. That alarm meant he was to take on a mission assigned by Orochimaru. Sasuke stood up, and walked out into the main compound quarters, where he and the other minions stood waiting. Orochimaru walked by with a grin on his face, and stopped directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke knew what was coming.

"Ahh… Sasuke Uchiha it's finally time for you to do a mission. I hope your training will provide you with enough experience to complete this task." Orochimaru said with a smirk among his pale creamed face.

"I hope it's not too easy." Sasuke said with his usual cocky attitude.

"More like, you better not choke Uchiha." Kabuto said stepping out of the darkness.

"Oh so when did the snake's pet step out to play." Sasuke said with a smirk at Kabuto.

"Ughh…watch your mouth you insolent brat." Kabuto said with a glare.

Sasuke knew well of Kabuto's hatred for him. It was all because the snake had now favored him more. Sasuke could careless of the snake's affection for him. He knew very well what Orochimaru wanted, his body. The body that he was now training to be stronger than he himself was, but Sasuke would not allow that. He had planned out a plan to kill Orochimaru when his strength surpassed him. Well he was practically stronger than Orochimaru already. He just assumed that Orochimaru had a few more things to teach him.

"Now now Kabuto no need to get so jealous. You have a big part in this mission as well." Orochimaru said patting Kabuto on the shoulder.

Kabuto raised a curious eyebrow to the terms of which Orochimaru meant by "Big part" he would play in the mission.

"Lord Orochimaru what could you possibly mean by that?" Kabuto said still glaring at the young Uchiha before him.

"Let me give the details on the mission first Kabuto." Orochimaru said walking to his "throne" that sat in the middle of the main quarters.

He took a sit in the chair, and once he was settled he began to speak.

"Alright this mission should be simple for you Sasuke. All you have to do is have a little reunion with your old team In Suinsei Village, and steal a little information about the Hidden Leaf. I wish to know the village's status."

Orochimaru said with a slight grin at Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke's expression had been a smirk until Orochimaru said reunion. That word sent Sasuke into an emotionless scowl. He knew that today would be his ultimate test.

"And Kabuto you will watch over Sasuke and make sure he does his job correctly." Orochimaru said with a deadly glare at the end of his last word.

That glare was directed at Sasuke. Sasuke knew why too. He knew Orochimaru knew his plans for this mission, so asking Kabuto to watch him was smart.

Sasuke tsk at the idea of the mission.

"Orochimaru I would like to get a much harder mission next time. Humph." Sasuke said walking away to go prepare.

Sasuke walked to his room, and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Damn, he knows I wouldn't harm them, because of her. He knows I would do anything to protect Sakura, even if I did betray my village." Sasuke thought in pure frustration.

"I'll have to dispose of Kabuto myself. Then I can try to get my old life back. Even if…if it's not the same." Sasuke told himself as he packed up all his belongings, and weapons. Today would be the day he escaped the snake's clutches, and got back what he could, and will have.

Sasuke plastered paper bombs in hidden areas in his room, so whoever came in would immediately be blasted away along with all of the evidence that he was ever there.

Sasuke left out his room, and went to the front of the compound. He grabbed his disguise, and quickly put it on. Once it was on, he left.

About a day later, Sasuke arrived at Suinsei Village. He had hidden on one of the village's roof tops, where a small hut was. He had set up his camp in the hut, and been on the look out over the village for Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi for 3 hours now. He had managed to sense out Kabuto within those 3 hours. He was on a nearby roof, hidden perfectly by a water tower.

Sasuke grinned at how ignorant Kabuto was. Did he really think he wouldn't be able to find him?

Sasuke kept his look out, and spotted his old team just entering the village. Sasuke stood up, and jumped to a building that was close to where they were positioned. Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a moment. He had noticed how much she had grown in the 3 years he had been gone. Sasuke had managed to track their every movement in the village, but he knew he would be spotted soon. He knew Kakashi was no fool, and could easily tell when someone was following him. He had done it many times when they were on missions.

Just as he had expected Kakashi had stopped, and look directly at Sasuke's masked face. In a flash Kakashi was right in his face, Naruto, and Sakura had caught on when Kakashi disappeared, and appeared right next to him.

Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Well I don't know who you are but you have been watching us for a while right? Probably when we first arrived here am I right?" Kakashi said with a glare toward the masked spy.

"So what do you want!" Naruto said butting in as usual.

"Yeah what do you want?" Sakura said annoyed by the fact that they were being spied on.

"Just Information is all." Sasuke said in masked voice.

"Information about what exactly, may I ask? Let me guess the Hidden Leaf Village, right? There would be no other reason to spy on us right?" Kakashi said correctly guessing what Sasuke's mission was.

"There is no point on hiding your face anymore, seeing as we are going to unmask you once we captured you." Kakashi said looking at the masked spy.

"Yeah, because I'll just rip the stupid thing off anyway." Naruto said with his confident smirk.

Sasuke grinned at Naruto's confidence.

"You say that as if you could even touch me, Dobe." Sasuke said taking the mask off revealing his face.

Naruto's eyes widen just by hearing the word Dobe. Sakura and Kakashi were also shocked.

"Sasuke!"Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all said at once in complete shock

Sasuke smiled throwing the disguise he had on away.

"So it's you Sasuke. Let me guess gathering info for Orochimaru. I thought I would never see the day when you actually did what he wanted. How pathe…" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Enough Naruto, I don't care what you think! It's time to fight." Sasuke said with a smirk upon his face.

"Okay so Kabuto is watching my every move, I'm going to have to play this off as a real battle. I know Naruto won't disappoint me in a real fight so this should give me a good chance to take Kabuto out. I'll just lead the fight over to where he is hiding, and catch him off guard, and end him for sure." Sasuke thought as he made his focus on Naruto.

Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke just a tip, when we fought last time, and I lost, don't guarantee this will be the same!" Naruto said as he summoned a clone, and begin to make a rasengan.

"I'm joining in this time Naruto! Sasuke is a betrayer of the Hidden Leaf Village. So it's our job to capture him." Sakura said fixing her gloves.

Sasuke glanced upward at Sakura, and sighed rolling his eyes.

"Whatever just don't die too quickly!" Sasuke said running at Naruto, and Sakura with a kunai.

Naruto zoomed straight forward sending his rasengan at Sasuke's stomach, but Sasuke easily kicked him away, and stopped Sakura's incoming fist within seconds.

Sasuke glanced back at where Kabuto was hiding, and threw Sakura in that direction. She landed on her feet, which he had hoped.

"Good now I have a reason to attack over there." Sasuke thought with a grin on his face.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi tried to attack him with a kunai, but Sasuke easily jumped over him.

Sasuke charged his chidori into his blade, and slammed it into the ground sending a bolt of lightning in the direction where Sakura stood.

"Sakura MOVE!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura had jumped out of the way easily, and the bolt hit the water tower where Kabuto hid. Almost immediately Kabuto jumped into the air. He was spotted by Kakashi, who flashed over to where Kabuto landed.

"You're here too, Kabuto. Well I will take care of you myself this time." Kakashi said with a fierce glare at Kabuto.

"Crap... Sasuke try not to hit where I'm hiding next time will you!" Kabuto said yelling at Sasuke.

"Sorry but if you're not going to fight move out of my way." Sasuke said with a glare in Kabuto's direction.

Sakura caught the glare Sasuke had given Kabuto, and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't they suppose to be teammates, why is Sasuke glaring at him like he's a..." Sakura eyes widen, she had caught on to Sasuke's plan. She looked to see if anyone else had caught on.

"Nope only I know." Sakura thought as she watched Naruto rush at Sasuke with another attack.

Sasuke easily dodge the attack, and begin to charge a chidori in his hand.

"THIS IS THE END!" Sasuke yelled out as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto charged rasengan, and ran towards Sasuke. They closed in on each other and Naruto though his hand out to hit Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was hit on the shoulder as he ran right past Naruto. Sasuke ran directly where Kakashi and Kabuto had been engaging in a battle.

Sasuke shudder a bit from the wound he had just got, but kept running. He first made it seem as if he was going to attack Kakashi. So Kakashi got ready to block, as Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"That's right Uchiha finish Kakashi for me" Kabuto yelled with a wide smirk.

Sasuke smirked, and turned his whole body to Kabuto, and slammed his arm right through Kabuto's chest.

"I Sasuke Uchiha AM NO ONES PET!" Sasuke yelled as he sent chidori through Kabuto's body.

Kabuto eyes widen in complete shock, and he grabbed Sasuke arm as he begin to die. Kabuto slid off Sasuke's arm, and hit the ground dead.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were in complete shock at what just happened.

Sasuke turned his face toward them, with a small smile.

"Sasuke…why did you kill Kabuto?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Because I'm a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, and I will destroy Itachi Uchiha with my own power!" Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto smiled, and ran over to Sasuke, and hugged him.

"I knew it all along!"Naruto said grinning, and patting Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke gave him a very annoyed look.

"No you didn't idiot, I was the only one who figured it out." Sakura said walking over to where Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi stood.

"Oh yeah, and how did you figure it out, Sakura?" Naruto said giving Sakura a doubtful glare.

"I figured it out when I saw Sasuke glare at Kabuto, a glare that he only gives when he hates, or is annoyed by something." Sakura said using her knowledge on Sasuke.

"Well, it figures you would still know everything about him, seeing as you Love him so much!" Naruto said teasing Sakura.

Sakura's face turned bright red, and she punched Naruto in the face sending him off the rooftop where they stood.

"IDIOT!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke grinned at the whole situation, and sighed.

"So Kakashi... I know I won't get a medal for coming back to the Hidden Leaf Village, or for killing one of the main enemies of the village. So what will happen to me?" Sasuke said looking up at the sky.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, then at Kakashi.

"Hmm I'll see what I can do…If you get lucky it will just be 4 months of suspension from any missions, 10 months of community service, and a year of probation." Kakashi said with a small smile.

Sasuke groaned.

"Well I guess that's not too bad." Sasuke said then glanced at Sakura.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Kakashi said jumping off the building landing where Naruto had hit the ground.

Sakura and Sasuke both blushed at Kakashi's statement

"Did he really have to make it that obvious?" Sasuke thought.

"Umm...I'm glad you decided to come back Sasuke." Sakura said looking down.

"Thank you Sakura…Sorry I made you cry before." Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"Oh no that was just..." Sakura started but begin to cry.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her closely.

"It's okay I'm back now Sakura." Sasuke said trying to soothe her broken heart.

"I really do love you Sasuke." Sakura said as she hid her face in his shirt.

"I love you too Sakura…In fact you were the only person who kept me alive during all the tough times I endured with that snake." Sasuke said lifting her head with his hand, and leaning forward giving her a gentle kiss.

Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's confession, but she kissed him back. Just in time too, because as soon as they had kissed Naruto had jumped back on the roof, and broke them up.

"Woah…Okay I think that's enough of that, because you know you guys may start doing some other things." Naruto said moving in between the newly made couple.

"Should I, or you Sakura?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"We can both do it Sasuke." Sakura said also glaring at Naruto, and smiling at Sasuke.

Naruto look Sakura, and Sasuke, when they both suddenly punched him, sending him once again off the roof.  
>"IDIOT!" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the end of my adventuric SasuSaku fic. Hope you like, if so review, if not go to hell, and pick up my package.<p> 


End file.
